Kira of the Underworld
by SnowyNeko
Summary: Kezu didn't just wait, idling, for Kira to reach his peak. No, she was searching. And her search brought her into the underworld of New York. A mini series based off Never Meant to. WARNING: Heavy spoilers for Never Meant to.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my mini series! If you haven't read my story _Never Meant to_ , this involves the same main character and tells a story about her occurring in a five year time skip that happens at one point. If you no matter what do not plan on reading my original work and the source material for this, you are free to proceed without qualms. If there is any possibility you will read the original story I wrote, though, I invite you to read it first. This does include major spoilers for it, and that's no fun. If you are new to my writing, I have a tradition of sorts where I leave out the physical descriptions of my characters so you can see them however you like, or even put yourself in their place. Whereas I usually do, I will not describe this character in the last chapter. I already did so in the final chapter of the original work. For those of you who read my original work, welcome back! I hope you like the Kezu you find within these side chapters.

And now, the curtains are drawn to begin.

* * *

"I've never drank tea like this before," the blonde before me giggles, accepting the teacup from my hands. Before she drinks from it, I turn her cup so the design faces away from her. When she tilts her head in confusion, I explain.

"It's improper to drink from the side with the design."

"Japanese tea is odd," she decides, sipping the tea noisily.

"You're also supposed to drink it quietly" I point out. Following my advice, she downs the rest of it and hands the cup back to me. I get to work on putting away the tea set. "Now are you satisfied?"

"Yes, very! Thanks Katrina!"

"Really," I sigh, "there was no reason for you to go so far as to buy a traditional Japanese tea set just because I told you I've been in Japan. I might not have even known how to prepare it." Under my breath, I mutter, "Impulsive human."

"But you knew how ta do it, didn't ya?" she grins.

"And now I'm extremely tired. If you could just let me rest alone for a bit-"

"Diane? Are you here?" Her little sister pokes her head into the room, her soft blue eyes filling with anxiety when she notices my presence. "Oh, I….I didn't know...you were here, Katrina. Should I come back later?"

Diane bursts to her feet, throwing open the door and yanking her sister into the room. "Don't be shy, Anna! Katrina was jus' showing me the Japanese tea making ritual! Let 'er make a cup for you!"

"Diane," I address her through clenched teeth, "I'm already packing up."

"I don't really want anything," Anna murmurs. Although their personalities contrast starkly, the two of them look nearly identical. Not only do they each have their mother's eyes, but their faces are structured the same. If not for their hair, Anna could be Diane when she was twelve. However, unlike Diane's natural gentle blonde, Anna's hair shines platinum.

"Mm, fine," Diane huffs. "But ya at least gotta let me dress ya up! Katrina absolutely refused ta let me put 'er in a kimono, even though I thought it'd be perfect for the tea preparation!"

I finish putting away the tea set. "If you had wanted me to wear the proper attire, you should have bought a yukata. Everything you have is woven from silk. If you had just gotten a cotton yukata-"

"You're so stiff!" Diane drags her sister toward her closet. "You're wardrobe's so bland! I mean, ya wear the same gloves, the same boots, even the same choker every day! Would it really kill ya to wear something new?"

When the two of them enter the closet, I run my hand through my hair. I almost wish I hadn't had my memories back. Then perhaps it would be easier to deal with this boisterous, human girl. It's taken a year for me to get as close to her as I have, and it's driving me insane!

And not to mention, over the past few years Kira has gotten nothing but stronger. Supporters are popping up out of every nook and cranny of the earth, and his empire is expanding by the day.

My lips twitch upwards, a chuckle escaping my lips. With every inch it grows, the more pleasurable it'll be when it crashes.

"Well? Whaddya think?" Diane shoves Anna out in front of her, whose face has heated into a cherry red. In comparison to the bloody garnet of the kimono, though, her face seems almost pale. The crimson silk is scattered with black cherry blossoms that eventually melt into an ebony cloud at the foot of the dress. The dramatic kimono makes Anna out be even whiter than usual, a beautifully crafted glass statue draped in blood.

It reminds me of the morbid beauty I'd seen looking down at L lying in his coffin.

"What do you want me to say?" I question, standing. I force the image out of my mind.

Diane's expression turns pouty. "Doesn't it suit her?"

"She looks like a doll from one a those horror flicks." The raspy voice comes from the doorway, where Ronnie leans against the doorframe. Unlike his father and mother, he's none too pleasing to the eye. Unlike them, he actually looks the part of a mafia boss. I'm sure that made his father happy, since Ronnie's next in line.

"Baby, haven't ya ever been told not ta enter a girl's room?" Diane scolds. Even so, she dances to his side and wraps her arms around his neck. "But I'll forgive ya this time, since I wasn't in the middle a changing."

"No need ta be forgiven," Ronnie refuses, unlatching her arms. "Adults enter kids' rooms alla time." When Diane tenses, I begin to massage my forehead. Before I came here, I had no idea shinigami could get headaches.

"Whaddya mean kid?" she explodes, creating fists and swinging them at her fiance. "I'm nineteen, ya old man!"

"That makes ya seven years younger than me, ya kid!"

"Ronnie," I intervene, "stop aggravating her."

"Who're ya to tell me what ta do? Ya only joined us a few months ago, and ya dare ta give me orders?"

"Ronnie." I sharpen my voice, glaring in a way that causes him to go rigid. "What did you come here for, anyway? I'm sure as much as Diane would love it, you're unfortunately not here to see her. Is there something you need?"

As always, he concedes to me. "There...there 'as another victim. This time it 'as Uncle Greg."

A gasp draws my attention back to Anna. Her hands have flown up to cover her mouth, her eyes as wide as golf balls. Diane stays silent, her rage slipping away as the news sinks in.

"Is anyone going to tell me who that is?" I inquire, glancing between the three of them.

"My mum's big bro," Ronnie growls.

"He...he was….oh, god!" Anna barrels into Diane, sobbing into her sister's dress. Diane wraps her arms around her tightly, her eyes closed. The effort not to cry displays clearly on her face.

Finally, Diane musters up the strength to give me the details I was searching for. "Uncle...Uncle Greg 'as like...a big brother to us. We weren't related or nothing, but he...always 'as so kind!"

I nod, falling into my thoughts. For the past few years, death has hung over this area of New York unceasingly. Even though there's no solid evidence, everyone is convinced it's the work of a serial killer. While the victims were mainly members of the mafia, there've been some outside of it. It's been declared simply a dispute between gangs, but some of the outsiders murdered don't fit into that explanation. Not only that, but the deaths have all been gorey, flashy suicides or 'accidents' that never should have happened except for in movies. Also, many were locked-room murders. All these symptoms just scream Death Note. The first victim is what lead me to get close to this messed up mafia family. Just thirteen at the time, a girl named Ella West was found in her bedroom with all the doors and windows locked. When the door was finally bust down, they discovered her ceiling fan had fallen and broken her neck while she slept. Ella was Diane and Anna's other sister.

After her death, the Death Note user has completely avoided anyone relatively close to this family. It isn't difficult to guess why. It also isn't hard to understand why this most recent murder has come to pass.

"Anyway," Ronnie clears his throat. "Dad wants ta see ev'ryone. Katrina...you can leave."

Diane shakes her head. "Let 'er come. She's practically been adopted inta the family."

"No," I refuse. "This isn't something I should intrude on. Go to your family. I'll take my leave. For Greg, you all have my condolences."

Diane doesn't push any farther, biting her lip and nodding. I bow my head to her and her sister, who still clings to her, and pass Ronnie on my way out. When he goes to whack my ass, I grab his wrist. Without looking back, I whisper, "Why don't you at least _act_ like you miss the man? He's _your_ blood relative, not theirs."

He yanks his hand back and I continue out, quickly losing sight of Diane's room. I've lost count of the number of times I've been to this mansion. Since I've begun visiting, I've memorized every hallway and room, which is not an easy feat.

As I begin down the stairs, I'm stopped by a man I don't recognize. It's plain to see he's family, though. He looks like Ronnie, if Ronnie was older and handsome. This man's features are the same, only straighter, crisper. In addition, he has a slender build unlike Ronnie's blundering half-fat half-muscle. It's not like Ronnie's obese, but he does have a bit extra on him.

"Who're you?" the man demands. His voice is also smoother than Ronnie's. He resembles the guy's parents more than Ronnie himself, I realize. Perhaps he's an older brother of Ronnie's I wasn't aware of.

"I go by Katrina. I was keeping Diane company until Ronnie came with the news."

"So you're that girl," he grumbles to himself. "I'm Julian's twin, Victor. Now if you've heard the news, get outta here. You're not needed right now."

"I was in the process of doing precisely that. I'm sorry for the loss of your brother."

As I step down the stairs, I hear him mumble, "The guy was a bastard, anyway."

The house is quiet as I exit the mansion. For the past few generations, this mansion has housed both the boss's family and their close friends, the Wests. I'm sure everyone inside is shocked by the news, whether they're part of the Carlos bloodline or of the West. So far, the West family has seemed more affected by the passing than Greg's own blood, the Carlos'. Well, what else was I expecting? Diane and Anna's reactions alone already trump the reactions of the people attending Nanami's funeral. I'm sure the man would be smiling in his grave if he knew he had two beautiful young ladies crying over him.

When I step out the door, I'm nearly knocked over by Julian Carlos, Ronnie's mother, who rushes past me at full speed. I grimace, steadying myself as her auburn hair flutters down the front hall.

I honestly can't _stand_ these families. I've had enough. I'm done waiting around for my Death Note to pop up around them so I can whisk it away and exact my revenge. I'm going to take it back. Now.

Turning on my heel, I stomp back into the house.

* * *

For those of you new, and for those of you confused, Katrina is an alias she is using. Honestly, having a cast consisting of entirely original characters is kind of exciting for me. I'm not sure if it makes it easier or harder for me to write them. On one hand, I have no predetermined, expected guidelines to stick to like I have with characters already made. However, that also means I have to come up with believable people and personalities all on my own. Making a main character is one thing, but molding everyone around them from scratch... Both original and pre made ones entail their own hardships, I guess. Anyway, I've got to go enjoy being home from a week long vacation! I've also got the stress of knowing I'll be introducing my best friend to my boyfriend in the next few days...gonna do my best not to think about that...

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	2. Chapter 2

There haven't been many of you reading this. Well, I kind of expected as much. This _is_ a mini series, after all, based off a work of mine you'd probably have to read beforehand. And even then, if you've read it, unless you took notice of this series separately, then you'd only know about it because I mentioned it in one of these prescript notes. It would be pretty unreasonable to expect this little story to get a lot of attention. Speaking of these little rants, how many of you guys are reading them this time? I know people read these when I'm writing the longer series, but the number of people reading this leads me to doubt many of you, if any, read this. Well, I enjoy writing them, so meh.

On with the story!

* * *

The first person I encounter entering back into the mansion is a six foot guard with a scar scraped over his left cheek and a crooked nose, indicating an injury healed wrong. When he meets my eyes, his expression flashes with recognition. Even so, he orders me to leave. Surely the big boss sent out orders not to let anyone outside of the family and guards into the house.

Instead of complying I strut up to him, grab him by the collar, and yank him to eye level. It was easy for me to catch on that to get your way around here, you have to be dominant. "Do _not_ tell me what to do, pathetic dog. And don't you dare draw your gun on me. You know I'm Diane's friend, don't you? Now, direct me to the room Bennet is calling everyone to. And," I slip the gun from his jeans, "you're going to come in with me so I can be sure you don't go sounding some alarm. Do you understand?"

Under the tone of my voice, the beast of a man crumples. Satisfied, I step back and allow him to guide me. The pistol I let dangle at my side. I shouldn't be needing it, as long as these humans have at least a few ounces worth of brain cells.

When he finally stops outside of a room, I let him knock. From inside, a furious voice rumbles, "Who is it disturbing us when I specifically told ya to leave us alone?"

I push past the guard, trading the gun back into his possession before I open the door. What meets me are the barrels of guns, wielded by four of the six people in the room. When they register who I am, Diane and Ronnie both lower their guns. On the other hand, Bennet, and Victor keep their guns trained on my forehead.

"Good day to you too, Mr. Carlos," I address Bennet. The mafia boss sits between his son and his wife, at the end of a table stretching nearly the length of the room. He's a man who's aged well, his years not showing on his skin. His eyes, however, contain the horror of a man who's been through much.

"Even if it's you, Katrina," he responds with a steady voice, "if ya don't leave us, I _will_ shoot ya."

"Go ahead," I urge him, seating myself at the opposite end of the table away from the family reunion. The guard who brought me stands just outside the doorway, hesitant to enter. I usher him inside, to which he tentatively obeys. The door clicks shut behind him. "If you choose to shoot me, Bennet, there will be a terribly unnecessary uproar. I'm not here to cause you any trouble. If anything, I'm here to relieve you of it."

"Katrina," Julian sighs. "I think it best if you leave."

"I'm afraid I won't do that. I'm done waiting around for the murderer to show their face. Whoever it is, they have something of mine. I want it back."

"Why are you telling us this," the red headed woman wonders, exasperated.

"I'm not telling all of you, I'm addressing the murderer. It's just that I've yet to figure out exactly which one of you it is."

My ears ring at the sound of a gunshot, gasps filling the room. When I'm still sitting unfazed moments later, Diane breathes a sigh of relief. Anna huddles to her sister's side, a frightened bunny. Ronnie just grunts.

Victor, now standing, growls, "You dare imply it 'as one of us?"

Julian seems to be the only one to have noticed, having turned as pale as a sheet. She clings to her husband's side, her weight causing him to lower his gun. His face shows utter confusion as he takes in his wife's reaction.

"Julian, what's gotten inta ya?"

"W...why isn't she dead? The bullet...it didn't miss!"

"Obviously it did! Look at 'er! She's just fine!"

I ignore the boss couple, instead meeting Victor's gaze. "I'm not implying it was one of you, Victor. I'm accusing one of you. I want to figure out which one it is before I leave the room. As I said before, they have something that I need back. It's the entire reason I came to New York in the first place."

"Listen, bitch, get out or next time I won't miss!"

I smile at him sweetly, tilting my head out of the way for him to see. Behind my head, the bullet has lodged itself in the thick wood of the chair's headrest. If it had gone through and hit the wall, there would have been a reaction from the guard standing by the door.

When Victor sees this, his hand holding the gun drops, as does his mouth. Julian lets out a screech, and Bennet bolts to his feet in disbelief. Diane remains frozen in shock, Ronnie gaping as he tries to form words. Anna doesn't see anything, her head still buried in her sister's chest.

"As you can see," I interrupt the silence, "firing off your gun will do nothing but cause a disturbance. Oh, I think I can hear the footsteps now."

A second later, a voice shouts from outside the room. "Boss? Is everything okay?"

"You!" I snap my fingers and point at the guard I brought along. "Crack open the door and tell him it was a misfire."

When nothing happens, I nearly stand to do it myself, but then Bennet nods and the guard concedes. Left isolated again, I return to my purpose.

"Now if you'll let me work this out, I can figure out the murderer within the next few hours and you can all be free from the terror of possibly being his next victim. I think that sounds like a pretty nice deal, don't you? Once I get back what's mine, I'll be out of your hair."

Grimacing, Bennet lowers himself back into his seat. "Do what ya will."

"Let's begin with Greg," I start. "If my knowledge is correct, he was your brother, Julian. That also makes him your brother, Victor. Therefore, he's your brother-in-law, and Ronnie's uncle. From what I've gathered, Diane and Anna also think of him fondly. Tell me, how involved was he in your 'family business'?"

"He stayed outta it the best he could," Bennet explains reluctantly. "If I singled 'im out for somethin he'd do it, but only then."

"When was his last job, and what was it?" I inquire.

"Two weeks ago I sent 'im to collect cash from a long time client. He reported no trouble. He didn't even have ta trash the place."

"I assume he lived separate from this house since I never met him, right?"

"Yeah," he confirms. "I told ya, he wanted to stay outta things."

"So, the last time he visited was…?"

"Yesterday morning."

I was expecting something along those lines. "So he was here yesterday. I want to know if there was a purpose or not, and who did he interact with?"

"The man wanted ta see his sister. He stopped by a lot. He might notta liked what we do, but he liked us. What he shoulda done is go find himself a wife and have a couple a kids instead of buggin' us alla time. And I'm not his babysitter. Other than me and Julian, I don't know who he talked ta."

"I see." I scan the room. "Who talked with him yesterday? Or not even that. Who _saw_ him yesterday?" When no one says anything, I don't particularly care. I didn't think they'd answer. No one wants to be suspected. "I'm going to say that he visited you, Diane, and probably Anna too. The two of you seem to have been closer to him than his own family. Also, Victor. You too saw him, didn't you?"

"What makes ya think that?" Victor snarls, fist tensing around his gun again.

"You live far away, don't you?" I deduce. "It's been extraordinarily slight, but your New York accent has gradually gotten heavier since we first spoke. This implies you likely grew up with one, but you've been away for a while and so lost a bit of it. You're getting it back now that you're around where you grew up. You've probably been in town the past few days, and lodging nearby, too. Otherwise you wouldn't have been able to get here so quickly when someone phoned you with the tragic news. Am I wrong to think that after being away, you'd want to see your brother? From the sound of it, you guys likely fought when you met last. When we passed each other on the stairs, your demeanor towards him was extremely hostile even though you'd just learned he'd died. That means your aggravation more likely than not comes from a fresh cause."

He stares at me for a second, expression blank, before saying, "You're...right. I did see 'im, and we did argue, but I sure as hell didn't kill 'im!"

"No, you didn't. Thank you for your time. I've successfully eliminated you as a suspect."

"What?" Ronnie blurts out. "What do ya mean he didn't do it? He admitted ta meeting 'im and having tension between 'em! Of course he did it!"

"I'm afraid the serial killer we're dealing with is much more intelligent than that. If he was the one to have killed him, he would have waited a much longer period of time between their meeting before getting rid of him. Also, he'd put a little more effort into hiding his distaste for his brother. Basically, Victor being the murderer is too obvious, and the real killer wouldn't allow that. It's possible the real murderer knew about their little fight and used it to their advantage. If they knew, they wanted to use him as a scapegoat. If they didn't, then it was a convenience for them. If you had known and I hadn't figured out otherwise, you'd have blamed him, wouldn't you?"

"Then," Diane swallows, "who did it?"

"Patience, Diane," I chide. "I myself am still working it out. I've been waiting for the murderer to slip up, but Greg's death might be as close to a mistake as they might make anytime soon. Now, if you'd allow me to continue…" I look to Bennet for permission to go on. As the boss, his subordinates will follow after him. If he submits to me, I have authority over everyone in the room, without opposition.

He takes his wife's hand. "Go on," he grunts.

"Who discovered the body?" I question.

"A subordinate of mine," Bennet answers grudgingly. "He came and got me afta finding 'im. I'll summon 'im-"

"No need, if you saw the body," I stop him.

"Ya want the details?" he wonders, his tone hinting towards disgust.

I nearly laugh. "Indeed. I just want to make sure the behavior matches to our acclaimed serial killer, and you're not blowing this all out of proportions. If you are, that makes my job much more difficult."

"It's definitely him," Bennet hisses, his pride likely insulted. "Greg did never get 'imself inta any trouble, and he was the cheeriest bloke you'd ever come 'crost. No one woulda wanted 'im dead, and there ain't no way he'd commit suicide."

"I'm asking," I clarify, "about the conditions of the body."

Face distorted grotesquely, he finally explains. "Was sitting upright in 'is chair in 'is kitchen. He 'ad a knife in one hand and blood was gushin outta his mouth."

"Do you know why?"

"The bastard's tongue was cut out."

* * *

This…got a little violent. But, well, what do you expect with the mafia? So, who suspects who? So far the only person she's ruled out is Victor, the hothead. I say he's the hothead, but I guess Ronnie could also fit under that category. I guess he takes after his uncle a bit. Who do you guys think it is? Honestly, I created these characters without knowing who the killer would be. It was hard to choose, honestly. I probably sat there staring at my screen for a solid five minutes before highlighting a name and confidently proclaiming, 'This one!' And then there's the question of course of how is it them, and how does Kezu figure it out. It's hard, you know? Trying to do it myself makes me really admire the creator of L and Light, and all the complicated genius situations they came up with. Really, it's amazing! I can only hope to be half as good writing this. I've got to pour my all into the next chapters, don't I?

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	3. Chapter 3

As I'm writing this, my beagle is sleeping in the chair next to me. Daisy is pretty adorable all the time, but I can't help but laugh a little when she sleeps. When she sleeps deeply, she starts twitching, sometimes barks, and her eyes are half open. It's a hilarious sight! And right now she looks extremely odd because she's covered entirely with a pillow, so it's like she's just a disconnected head propped between the pillow and the armrest. Honestly, she's just too cute! I suppose that's incredibly strange to say after I've just described her as a severed head, but…she is! And now she's woken up and is looking at me like, 'What're you looking at?'

*Clears throat* Ehem. Now, back to the stuff that actually matters.

* * *

Julian stifles her gasp with a hand over her mouth, while Anna seems to begin gagging. Diane buries her head in her sister's hair. The men in the room take in this disturbing information stoically, not a word coming from any of their mouths.

I close my eyes, suspicions confirmed. "It was an accident. Greg either saw or figured out something he wasn't supposed to and it sentenced him to death. The tongue being removed was a symbol of silence."

"How could...how could anyone do that?" Anna chokes. Diane smooths down her hair like a mother. Their actual parents are off on vacation in Florida, have been for the past month. They're due to return within the week. Had they been here, they too would have been suspects. However, whoever I'm looking for was here during Greg's last visit.

"Last time Greg was here, he stumbled across something that revealed to him the identity of the killer. The murderer probably saw him and made the quick decision that Greg had to go. He was not a part of their plan. Their plan keeps the victims as far from themselves as possible as to keep suspicion away, which isn't a bad idea. This slip up, though, could have been avoided. They were ill prepared for such an event. Therefore, they were rash, and we're sitting here now."

"What's you're point?" Victor growls, irritable even though he's been dismissed as a suspect.

"I'm just kindly catching you up," I glare. "Unless you can read my mind, I doubt you knew where my thoughts were coming from until I told you."

"Get on with it!" Ronnie snaps, banging his hands on the table. "Tell us who killed the guy so I can get on with my life!"

"Excuse me, I didn't mean to keep you away from your appointment with the whorehouse," I apologize, shifting my irritated gaze onto him.

"Dad, why're we listenin ta 'er, anyway? Just kill the damn bitch already!"

"Allow me to translate for you, Bennet," I offer. Clearing my throat, I start, "Dad, I'm horny and this girl talking is not satisfying me. I would have her on her knees before me to shut her up except that she doesn't realize how great I am and won't service me no matter how I beg. So, just do me a favor and kill her to save my pride and I'll be on my way to buy a couple sluts since sensible girls would never come near me."

"You bi-"

"I've seen enough of your type in my time, Ronnie," I snarl. His mouth snaps shut like a clam. "If I was actually wrong with saying that, I'd stomp away my pride and grovel at your feet. I'd probably even service you."

"Shut your trap, Katrina!" Diane storms, jolting to her feet. "Don't ya dare badmouth Ronnie like that! I don't care if you're my friend! If ya say another word I'll kill you!"

"And you," I address her in return. "I would think a bit higher of you if you'd just let go of your worthless obsession with him. He's not attractive, nor nice to you, nor intelligent. I honestly fail to see anything positive about him other than his position as next in line for the boss's seat."

"Please stop this," Anna sniffs. Diane's expression softens and she sits back down, embracing her sister again. "Can't you just let us mourn Uncle?"

"If anything," I point out, "wouldn't you all be more satisfied if you were able to take revenge on the murderer? Being mafia and all, I'm sure such a concept isn't against your morals."

"But why do you think it was one of us?" Annie bawls, her crystal blue eyes puffed from crying. Although her voice still wobbles, her tears have dried up. The girl looks as if she'll burst back into tears at a moment's notice, though.

"Ah, of course I should explain that." Honestly, if Anna hadn't brought it up, I would have forgotten that bit. How stupid, how human, of me, to write off such an important detail like that. Now that I think about that...that could be the key! "I concluded that it was this family due to the nature of the first murder. I would like to discuss Ella."

"Ella?" Bennet repeats in confusion.

Diane clings to her little sister's arm, seeking comfort from her. "What's this ta due with our dead sister?"

"Perhaps everything," I realize, beginning to actually piece things together. "Explain to me how she died. I heard her fan fell on her while she slept. Is that it?"

"That's it," Bennet states firmly.

I turn to Diane and Anna, glancing between the two of them. "...Is it?"

Anna averts her eyes, Diane leaning closer to her standing sister. After a few seconds, Diane meets my eyes. "Even if there 'as, why'd I ever tell ya? You've treated me like an idiot and insulted Ronnie."

I lean forward, extending my hand invitingly towards her. "I know I'm being harsh right now, but please forgive me. We're all on edge. You've known me for a year, and you know I'm not usually like this, right? I just need you to tell me any details I might be missing so we can all get closure."

Ronnie fumes in his seat, but says nothing. My reactions to his disrespectful behavior over the past few months have been plenty enough to tell even an imbecile like him this is how I normally am. He also knows I will have no qualms about making his life hell if he dares speak up, and he can't just shoot me to make it better. Diane, who I've been cautious around, has thought of me as a friend almost since we've met. My disarming manner has her convinced. Really, she's such a fickle human.

"She…" she wavers, but pushes on when she sees me waiting. "We said 'er neck broke, but...there 'as blood. A lotta it. The fan...slit open her neck."

I retract my hand, returning to my usual mein. "Alright, I know who the murderer is."

"Then who-"

"Quiet, Victor!" My sharp tone once again renders its victim silent. "I'm going to explain how I came to this conclusion, and you're going to listen. Otherwise, you'll cause a riot. Are we in agreement?"

"Not like I got a choice," he grumbles, settling in to listen.

"I'm glad we're on the same page. The manner of Ella's death suggests she and the killer knew each other personally. Likelihood is, they were more than mere acquaintances. The other killings were brutal, but the personal element wasn't there. The deaths were all sudden. Ella, on the other hand, would have suffered considerably before passing. I remember thinking her closed casket funeral was odd, and so suspecting her death was more than it was made out to be."

"Her funeral 'as four years ago!" Bennet excalims. "How'd ya know it 'as closed casket?"

"I asked," I sigh, gritting my teeth. Humans….they're all morons! I must have raised my hopes after meeting L, because their idiocy actually strikes me as disappointing. "Haven't I told you I've been searching for the murderer? I looked into all and any unconventional deaths in the past few years since the killings started. They seemed to begin with Ella, so I dug into her death a bit more than others. If it had just broke her neck, you would have rightened the bone and presented her. A slit neck would explain the closed casket. The stitches would have been unsightly on her corpse, I'm sure."

"What's your point?" Anna mumurs, resting her head in her hands. Her shoulders shake, reminding me of Nanami's little brother. I don't even know his name, and the only time I've ever seen him was when he cried at her funeral. At this moment, although the two of them look nothing alike, their resemblance unsettles me.

"My apologies. Bennet's question had me sidetracked. So, there's the personal level to Ella's murder. Also, the murderer saw Greg on his last visit. Victor has been ruled out, and as far as I know, Ronnie never saw Greg that day. That makes you safe, lecher. Of course, that narrows it down to you four, and that's not enough. Unless you add in a possible motive, and a motive I feel is highly applicable in this scenario. Since we're talking about you two families in particular, the seat of mafia boss is a coveted position. Not only that, but the deaths more often than not had a positive effect on your two families, causing them to grow more prosperous indirectly. The murderer is clearly preparing themselves a thriving empire before they claim the throne."

"If that's the case, why don't they just kill me?" Bennet inquires, skeptical.

"Because there's people in the way. That's another reason it's not Ronnie, and that also means it's not you, Bennet. Diane, as well, would have had no reason to get rid of Ella in order to secure her position. As soon as you force the two of them to marry, all she'd have to do is kill you, Bennet, and Julian would gladly hand down the power to her."

"But I didn't kill her!" Julian gasps, eyes widening. "I swear, I have no idea how the murders are done! I didn't-!"

"I never said you did, Julian," I placate her. "Julian, you cling to your husband like a little girl to her security blanket and would burst into tears if a puppy got sick, even if it was going to be just fine. Even if you had the murder weapon, you would have picked it up, then thrown it away in terror. You honestly don't belong in the underworld, Julian. It's unfortunate you were born into it."

"Then you're accusing-" Diane pieces together.

I scowl. "Precisely. The murderer was you, Anna."

* * *

Dun, Dun, DUUUUNN! It was Anna! But why? Why'd you do it Anna? How could you? Read the next installment for everything to be revealed! Anyway, did anyone guess it? I had my cousin proof read this story for me, and she apparently had guessed it was Anna. I mean, I did leave some fairly obvious foreshadowing in the first chapter. Did anyone reason out that it was someone else? Or was I too obvious? I had fun writing a murder mystery like this, but mysteries are hard! I mean, it requires writing a lucid, fascinating story while keeping the audience in the dark at the same time. Ah, and now my dog has left her chair and fallen asleep on the floor behind me. Completely irrelevant, I know, but I love her. Maybe I should drag her to my bed and have her sleep with me tonight.

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, does anyone watch game theory? It's just on my mind since I just watched the latest episode. If you don't know what it is, it's a youtube channel infamous for over analyzing games. It's super fun, if you're into that. It got me wondering how much of the community is into that sort of stuff. I mean, obviously there are people who write fanfictions on video games, but that doesn't necessarily mean they're interested in game theories. Anyway, this is the last chapter. I knew from the start it wouldn't be very long. It is a mini series, after all. If you've yet to read it and you're interested, go ahead and check out my story Never Meant to. The story there has a lot more meat in it than this one.

Well, read away.

* * *

Her aqua eyes widen, her mouth hanging open in shock. "Wha….what do you mean? What do you mean it was me?"

"It wasn't Anna!" Diane states in disbelief, clutching the trembling girl to her protectively. "Ya know it couldn't have been 'er! She can't even stand blood! Ya saw her when I gotta papercut the other day!"

"She never had to see any. She's killed all of her victims without having to see a drop of blood."

"But I...I didn't...how could you think…" Anna stutters, her small frame shaking. Diane hushes her, standing and petting down the younger girl's white blonde hair.

"It wasn't 'er." Diane's voice has steadied, confident. "When Ella died, Anna 'as eight. She couldn't a pulled a murder like that off."

"What're ya trying to pull over us?" Bennet demands, his expression gone dark.

"Like that tiny a girl could be a serial killer," Victor scoffs.

"She's the only one with the motive," I elaborate, preparing myself to delve into details. "Of all the people in your families, Ella seems a bit of a strange choice unless the one choosing was Anna. Actually, considering Anna's position, Ella was the optimal choice. Had she knocked off Bennet, Ronnie would have taken his place. Had she taken Ronnie, she would have lost her place in the line of succession. Diane's marriage to Ronnie is the only thing putting her in line to the boss's chair. Therefore, Diane would have been a detrimental choice as well. Julian's death would have just put everyone on edge, accomplishing the least. Killing off Victor would have been ineffective, as well, but would have taken out a possible opponent. Ella, however, caused her absolutely no disadvantage. Her attachment to the main family remains intact, and the girl in line before her vanishes. After the marriage between Diane and Ronnie, she could pick them off however she liked and keep climbing closer to Bennet until some unfortunate accident claimed his life. If she didn't eliminate all those in line in front of her, she could never even be considered for the boss's seat. She's so young, after all, a girl, and is renowned for being timid."

"She 'as _eight_ ," Ronnie emphasizes, siding with Diane. "Ya tellin us an eight year old kid coulda come up with a plan like that?"

I raise an eyebrow. "Are you telling me she couldn't? Clearly, you haven't been paying much attention to your future sister-in-law. In the past year, she's displayed to me intelligence I've yet to see in anyone else in the mafia. She tries to hide it with a nervous facade, but there are subtle hints. I must say, Anna, you're a natural at acting. Unfortunately for you, I've met better. Despite what others may think, though, you're right at home in the underworld in this town. As for you, Ronnie, haven't you at least noticed her speech is much more refined than yours? If you've noticed her at all, that clue is the most obvious."

"Oh, please," Julian refutes. Even as she does, however, her eyes flicker to her future daughter in law, uncertain. "I've seen her grades. If anything, they're below average!"

"On purpose," I explain.

"Why?" Anna's lips quiver. "Why are you...doing this?" Tears overflow from her eyes and Diane does her best to comfort her, still trusting in her conniving little sister.

"Why am I doing this?" I stand from my seat for the first time, snapping my fingers back at the guard I'm sure the others had forgotten about. "You! Restrain Diane from Anna." When he doesn't move, I whip my head around and feel my eyes begin to burn red. "Did you not hear what I said, human? Are you deaf?"

He startles, dropping his head and scuttling past me to obey. "Yes, Ma'am."

Diane begins to scream as he wrenches her away. Outside the door, a commotion begins. Just by hearing their voices, I conclude that a concerned group of guards have gathered in the hall. I order the man restraining Diane to silence her, to which he forces her mouth shut. Then, I once again steal the pistol from the guard and open the door just wide enough so the men standing outside can see my entire body.

"I understand you're worried about your boss, but you mustn't interrupt. They're mourning the loss of a precious family member, and cannot be disturbed."

"Who're ya?" one questions, lifting his gun. Whoever it is next to him whacks his hand down scoldingly, identifying me as Diane's friend Katrina. I can't wait to be free of that name. After I'm finished with everything, I want to return to the shinigami realm to live out the rest of my days. I want to return to just being Kezu.

"So," I finish, "if you would be so kind as to leave them to their memories…."

"But why 'as there screamin'?"

"Because they're in pain. Haven't you ever lost a loved one?" I reason, watching their faces carefully.

"I'm sorry, little lady, but I think we should really come in and-"

"Take one step to disturb them and I'll fill your head with lead," I threaten, leveling my stolen gun with his nose. "There is punishment for being disrespectful. I'm sure you realize this."

The man jerks back a bit, then reads my face. What he finds is the utter lack of problems I have with ending his life. As any sensible human would, he backs off. I shut the door and throw the gun to the ground, not caring to have its weight in my hands.

"Now then," I return to the topic at hand. I approach Anna before she can realize I'm closing the distance between us. When she realizes how close I've gotten, she flies backwards into a wall. "You want to know why I'm doing this? I'm doing this because I loved someone I wasn't ever supposed to. He was the only human to hold me in the palm of his hand, the one who tamed me. I loved him, and then someone like you came along. Someone like you, a genius at acting, found a Death Note belonging to a lowly god of death and wreaked havoc. When I met L, I came to know a heart I was _never_ meant to have and that man _killed it_. Since then, I have been searching for something of mine _you_ have. For the past four years I've searched every inch of the earth so I can _kill_ the man who _killed_ me. The man who murdered _him_! I haven't thought of a single other thing except for that! I haven't the leisure of sleep like you humans, so for twenty four hours of _every day_ I've dreamt of killing that bastard. You want to know _why_ I'm doing this? For _revenge_. So I can watch that pathetic human be ground into dust for what he's done to me."

Anna stares at me, hiccuping as she cries. My eyes scorch hotter than any desert, flaming red with hatred. My hands shake as I rein myself in, my eyes cooling gradually and my muscles releasing their sudden tension.

"So now you know why I need it. Return to me my Death Note, Anna."

"I…" she gasps, "I don't...know what you're talking about…"

"Leave 'er alone!" Diane screeches, having momentarily broken free from the guard. She's back in his hands within seconds, though. Seeing this, Julian attempts to step in. Even as she does, though, her voice wobbles, unsure.

"Katrina, maybe you should rest a bit. You're just stressed out-"

"Of course I'm stressed out, human! The man who killed the man I love has been achieving his dream for the past four years, while I've been scrambling to find my Death Note and crush him under my foot! You, a mere human, would never understand! The pain of finding someone and losing them! The pain of not being able to cry! All I can do is tear the bastard from his high and mighty pedestal! Don't you _dare_ say that I have to calm down! Shut up and let your god work as she will!"

I bang my hand against the wall beside Anna's head, causing her to whimper. "If you don't hand it over, Anna," I hiss, "I won't be pleased. You know I've been in Japan for the past few years, yes? I'm sure you also know who Kira is, don't you?"

At the mention of Kira's name, her gaping mouth snaps shut and her body ceases to quake. Her voice comes out uncertain, but stable. "What about him?"

"Who do you think I'm going after?"

She soaks this in, face blank. Then she bursts into laughter. All eyes in the room, save for mine, gawk at her. When she eventually lifts her face to meet my gaze, all signs of the coward from before are gone. Her icy eyes meet my scorching ones with arrogance, her pale shoulders squared. In seconds she's gone from a pitiful pale child to a hazardous haunted doll. Now, more than ever, her kimono resembles blood. Ronnie had been right to say she looked like a doll from a horror film, but back then she'd had an air of innocence. Now, she looks ready to drive glass into her victims.

"Of all people, Kira? You knew Kira? Do you think I'll feel threatened to know you're going after him? You have yet to actually _kill_ him, so why must I feel afraid? And besides, where is your proof that I'm the culprit. You're assuming the motive, when in reality, it could be an infinite number of other things. It's just speculation you're using. Diane is right, I was only eight when Ella passed. Would I really have had the understanding to be able to piece together that plan?"

"If you were as good as Kira, you wouldn't have broken your mask," I tell her, a twisted grin warping my lips as I step back.

"So what if I snapped? I can't go on crying forever. Leave us alone, Katrina. Go back to Japan or whatever, and good luck with your revenge."

"I will, just as soon as you hand over my Death Note."

"I have no idea what that is," she lies smoothly. Yes, she's despicable. I could say she's like another Kira, to a bit of a lesser extent.

"If you don't tell me, I'm sure I can find it. I'm already certain it's somewhere in the house. I can ask around, find exactly where Greg went on his last visit. It'll be in one of the rooms he went to, of course. He found it and saw everything written inside it. He knew it was you. I doubt you moved it afterwards, considering the only person to have found it was him. Perhaps you put a little more effort into keeping it hidden, but it's still within the same room."

"You're loony, Katrina."

"I'm afraid Katrina was never my name, Anna.

She tilts her head so her hair falls out of her face. "Then what is it?"

"I could tell you," I say, "but then I'd have to kill you."

"I'm tired," Anna shakes her head, shoulders relaxing as if the threat is gone. "This is too much for one day, I need some time alone. Can I leave now to take a nap?"

"Thank you. I'll go have a look in the piano room." Anna is known throughout the household for taking naps. For all of them, she locks herself in there.

Her eyes narrow, "What are you-"

Her lips freeze, red the same crimson as her dress trickling down over her cheekbone. Her legs fold under her and she crumbles to the ground. Her head hits the carpet with a heavy thud as her one intact, crystal eye glazes over, frozen in confusion.

Julian pants, gun shaking in her hands. Again, she fires. This time the bullet isn't as accurate and lodges itself somewhere in Anna's back. Three more times she pulls the trigger, until the clip is empty. Each bullet finds itself a place in Anna.

"That's for my brother," Julian whispers, dropping her gun and collapsing in tears. Both Bennet and Victor kneel down to help her, Diane bawling all on her own. The guard releases the girl and she stumbles to her sister's side, throwing herself over the body in grief. Ronnie sits immobile in his seat, head between his hands trying to block out the clamor of his mother's and fiancee's agony.

Calm, I pick up the off the floor that I'd discarded earlier and offer it back to the guard. He blinks a few times, then takes it back. Then his eyes shift back to the horrific scene before him.

"Thank you for your help," I thank him passively. I doubt he even hears me. When I open the door and walk out, guards pool in behind me as I make my way to the piano room. My jaw tightens as Diane's screams fade. Even after I've gone too far to hear them anymore, they echo in my ears, unwilling to leave me alone.

* * *

 **THE END**

This was new for me to write. A whole cast of original characters, a mafia scene, and a murder mystery. Although I love a good mystery, I have a ways to go with writing one, don't I? Thanks, everyone, for reading this. I hope you enjoyed it. I personally had Anna as my favorite character throughout this. She was a joy to dream up. The descriptions with her and her dress were bits I got really into writing. I wanted to convey a girl of gentle, fragile beauty, who could also be terrifying to look at. Therein lies the reason for the stark contrast between her complexion and her outfit. Ah, well, this whole story was kind of an experiment on my part. All criticism is welcome.

Till next time, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


End file.
